Wikiversary 2017
The scene opens at the Temple of Wild from the ''Bravely Default series. Here, Petey Piranha, Luigi, Yoshi, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Pearl, the Beas, Sarina, Chester Cheetah, and Cool Spot are all sitting on a couch. King Boo then appears in front of the camera.'' King Boo: What’s up everyone? King Boo here, and welcome to the Wind Temple, where I’m here with Petey, the UT kids, and… a few other people. Luigi: I ordered pizza just for the event! Yoshi: You said that like two minutes ago. Apple Bloom: Ah’m pretty excited to be here! Chester Cheetah: Let’s get this show on the road then, shall we? King Boo: Right! Well, over the past two weeks, we’ve been collecting votes from everyone for their favorite games from Crash Co. this year. Well, the votes are in, and we’ve gotten permission from the Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy to use the Wind Crystal to count down the votes. Let me introduce you to… King Boo takes out a remote control and pushes the button, unveiling the Wind Crystal from a sheet in the background with a new, mechanical screen over it. King Boo: THE GREAT POKER-COUNTERTRON 6000! Belle: Well that’s a lame name. Who came up with that? Pearl: What? I liked it. Brooke: Are you sure we got permission from Agnes to use the Wind Crystal? King Boo: Of course we did. We wouldn’t just STEAL it, would we? From the other side of the room, baging on the door is heard. Edea: Let us out of here! Agnes: Oh I hope that they don’t do anything to the Wind Crystal… Tiz: Whatever they’re doing, we’ll give them what for once we escape! Petey covers the door with a large bookshelf, obscuring any sound coming from it. King Boo: Right… well at any rate, let’s have the countdown begin! We’ve got fan favorites like Super Mario and the Underworld Trials and Super Smash Bros. Crash, as well as some classics like Stampede Breakfast and Petey’s Adventure! With all that said and done, let’s get this show moving! King Boo pushes a button to unveil a mannequin. King Boo: Cool Spot, get the Vestal Garb from the other room. Should be on the shelf. Cool Spot: I’ll be back before you can shake seven 7-Ups! Cool Spot hops off the couch and walks off-screen. King Boo: Brittany, get the ladder! Brittany: OK. Brittany hops off the couch and grabs a nearby ladder to put it by the Wind Crystal. King Boo: And the rest of you need to get the votes so we can place them in the Poker-countertron. As everyone does their assigned jobs, King Boo begins explaining the rules. King Boo: Let’s go over the rules shall we? We’ll be putting your votes into the Great Poker-countertron 6000. The Great Poker-countertron 6000 will count your votes, and then the Greay Poker-countertron 6000 will count down to the greatest Crash Co. game from this year. Isn’t that exciting? Sweetie Belle: That’s all the votes! Chester Cheetah: This is gonna be sweet. Yoshi: Can’t wait for this to start! King Boo: Cool Spot! You have the Vestal Garb? Cool Spot: On it! Cool Spit sticks the Vestal Garb on the mannequin as the Wind Crystal begins moving. The number 10 is then displayed as everyone takes their seats to watch the Crystal. 10: Ninteno vs. Disney In all honesty I can't say I'm surprised that this got the least amount of votes. It had an interesting concept for sure, getting Nintendo and Disneys properties to do battle with each other in a fighting game would be very interesting to see no doubt. However, the quality of the actual article was pretty lackluster, it being just a simple list of Nintendo and Disney characters paired with each other (albeit some pairs like Zelda and Auora from ''Sleeping Beauty and Roy and Simba were clever) with no real description of what they do. Will I return to this concept? Probably, but as it stands this project is pretty dead in the water and not a lot probably know about this, so let's just move on.'' 9: Stampede Breakfast In SPACE! This was my attempt at a spin-off of sorts for ''Stampede Breakfast. The basic concept was a space-war type battle game, being a combination of Mario Kart Battle Mode, MOBA-based games like Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch, and the same umbrella theme of the original game. It was very unique compared to most other umbrellas on the site, and I think it turned out pretty well. Unfortunately, it never really saw fruition past the first month of editing and quickly fell into obscurity. Like Nintendo vs. Disney, I would like to return to this concept someday.'' 8: Unjustice Not way too surprised this didn't get a ton of votes either. I started making this when I found interest in ''Injustice 2 and its gameplay, and figured I could take that and give it the old umbrella-style mix-up. Much like Nintendo vs. Disney, the concept was good but the actual execution left a lot to be desired. A lot of the page is just a list of characters; some interesting choices like King Julien and Otis from Back at the Barnyard, but not a lot of them were really explained. With those out of the way, now is the time when we can start getting to the good games:'' 7: Yoshi's Island Switch This was a collab with Ath, and we had a lot of fun making it. There really isn't a whole lot I can say about this, as we never really finished it, but it was really fun and I do hope that we can make more collabs in the future. It could be pretty fun! But again, there isn't a whole lot I can say about this so let's move on. 6: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch King Boo: WAIT A MINUTE! STOP THE COUNTDOWN! Sweetie Belle: What's... that game? Yoshi: You... don't wanna know. Cool Spot: Don't remember that being on the poll. King Boo: Petey, grab that hammer over there. We need to get the Great Poker-countertron 6000 on the right track again! Petey picks up a large hammer from the other room and flies up to the Wind Crystal. He them smashes it, as the Crystal displays the number six and showcases the correct game. 6: Stampede Breakfast Well this is a classic. The great grandfather of my games. The one that started this whole shitrile. ''Stampede Breakfast was my first of many, many, many umbrella games, and was basically another Super Smash Bros.''game with a wacky cast of characters. The roster was pretty good for what it was, having some oddballs like the characters from ''Bubble Guppies and Ms. Frizzle. Overall though, there really isn't that much I can say about this game either, so how about we move on.'' 5: Petey's Adventure My love for this big Piranha Plant boss eventually sprouted into this game. I's gon through several revisions, but the current one has Petey and co. travel through various islands to rescue Piranha Plants. There are also some other unique concepts here, such as ''Super Smash Bros.-styled items and a unique Final Smash-like system involving super bars. I would love to return to this game in the future, as I feel it is one of my more unique projects, and given my better experience in making articles it may be something great!'' 4: Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit My ''Mario Kart entry that I never finished. The roster I had for this game was enormous, with returning drivers like Petey Piranha and Paratroopa and Funky Kong, as well as some cool newcomers like Robo-Mario and Wart. The courses, though a lot of them aren't really explained, I feel were also pretty unique. I also reintroduced special items to fix the whole "every character is the same" argument, and while some may argue that unbalances the roster, sometimes being fun is more important than being balanced. Overall, I;d say this is a solid game. I have ideas of how I could come back to this, so let's hope they come to fruition.'' 3: Super Smash Bros. Crash Currently standing as my most-commented game, this was my magnum opus. This was where the content I made started to get up to par with everyone else, rather than just being a large wall of text. It was an "author appeal" project where my main goal was to include the most outlandish characters possible, which led to me adding characters like Magcargo, Cream the Rabbit, and Dry Bones. It stands as unfinished and pretty much dead in the water now, though I still think it's a good representation of my time on here. In addition, it's one of my most detailed articles to date. Right now ''Super Smash Bros.: Poker's Cut is acting as a spiritual successor to that game and is growing fast, so if you liked this game go check that out!'' 2: Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Belle: WAIT A MINUTE! STOP THE COUNTDOWN! Cool Spot: What for? We were just getting to the good stuff girl. Belle: Maybe we didn't collect all the votes. King Boo: No, we counted all 29 votes. We put all of them into the Poker-countertron, and we're now at the runner-up, which is- Belle: No, I think we missed a few votes. You think maybe we should check in the closet? Apple Bloom: There's nothin' in the closet. Brooke: I'm starting to think you're up to your little tricks again. Belle: SHUT UP! I saw an extra bag of votes in the closet! In fact, I'll go get them right now! Belle runs off into the closet and comes out with a bag labeled "Moar Votes". Belle: Well what do you know? There really WERE more votes! As Belle flies with the bag of votes to the Great Poker-countertron 6000, everyone starts getting suspicious. Pearl: Belle, what's really going on? Yoshi: Yeah, I'm smelling something fishy. Belle: That's just Petey. Yoshi then glances at Petey, who is eating from a box labelled "Aquarid Legs". Yoshi then looks away in disgust. King Boo: Belle, tell us what's really going on. Belle: I'm telling you! I found these votes in the closet that we forgot to count! Chester Cheetah: Then how come all of these votes that fell from your bag are from UT? Belle looks at Chester Cheetah as he is holding up six votes for ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials.'' Belle: Fine, you got me OK? I rigged the election. These were all fake votes made by me. Happy now? Pearl: But... why would you cheat like that? Brittany: Yeah, it's really unfair to the other games. Belle: Well, it's just that, this was the only game I had, and it was the only one that was finished, and I really wanted to win, and... oh I'm sorry about this. Can you all forgive me? King Boo: Sure. Apple Bloom: Ya bet! Cool Spot: Alright. Yoshi: You bet we do! Brooke: Apology accepted! King Boo: Now that we've all come clean, how about we set the record straight. Take it away, Poker-countertron! 2: Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Whereas ''Super Smash Bros. Crash was where my games started to improve in quality, THIS was where my content started to improve even more. The game has an interesting concept; Mario and friends get sucked into a hole that takes them to an underground kingdom, and they need to escape. The article itself is very well detailed and beautiful; the story is great, the levels are clever and unique, and every boss is explained in full detail. The characters are my favorite part about this; Ruby, Pearl, and the others were designed by Pyro, and that alone probably would have made them good, but I went the extra mile to give Ruby and Pearl an extra layer of character to make them even more likeable. They're also so precious and I love them! As it stands, it is my first completed article and my first featured article, and looking back, it's easy to see why. This is definitely the best non-umbrella game I have ever made, and I hope that games like Mario + Bravely Default will continue with this level of quality. But now, the greatest game I made this year is...'' 1: Stampede Breakfast 2 The sequel to my first umbrella game. Looking at it, you can tell a lot of effort was put into it. I describe each character in full detail, leaving no stone unturned (except for alts, because you really expect me to make alts for Master Mummy?) and making sure that the reader gets a feel for how they play. Not only that, the modes that are on there right now have some good detail put into them, and I have a lot more to come! I think one of my favorite parts about it is how well I portrayed Pyro's characters here; they have little to no descriptions on their abilities, and I managed to hit it spot-on! This is probably my best umbrella on the site, and it's still be worked on to this day! I don't know when I'll have enough content in to consider it "finished", but I have a lot more planned! King Boo: Well, that's it! The great coundown of Crash Co.'s games is complete! Pearl: Thanks for voting everyone! You guys are great! Chester Cheetah: Rock on, people! Luigi: Uh, guys, look over there. Luigi directs everyone's attention to the room Agnes and her friends are trapped in. They manage to break free. Tiz: Alright everyone, what's the big deal!? Ringabel: It was most unpleasant being trapped in there. I believe it's only right if I return the favor. Edea: Save your wise-talk Ringabel, we've got some criminals to deal with! King Boo: ThanksforvotingeveryonekayseeyaBYE! Everyone runs off as Agnes, Tiz, Edea, and Ringabel chase them. The Wind Crystal then breaks off of its post, falling to the ground and crashing. ---- Well that's about it. I'd like to thank everyone for voting in the countdown, and right now I'd like to take the time and reflect on my time here. I joined back in 2015 and made Petey's Adventure, and for whatever reason left. Sooner or later, I made the decision to come back and make some more articles, and looking back, I'm glad I did. See, when I did come back I was attending online classes, and while I find that infinitely better than conventional public or charter schools, I kinda missed that sense of meeting knew people that made school worthwhile to me. Happy to say that my time here has somewhat filled that gap; I consider this my "home away from home", my "second family" if you will. And now, I'd like to give some shoutouts to a few users that have made a big impact on me: First on the agenda is . Though he is no longer with us, he has made the largest impact. Had we not met and bonded, I may have never be where I currently am. I am so glad that we met on that fateful day because it led to me doing so many other great things on here. If by some odd chance you find this, thank you for all you've done. You are one of the greatest people I have ever known, and I hope that your situation gets better for your sake. is another good friend of mine. We kinda met by chance, but we've been pretty close ever since. We're discussing game ideas and concepts on the fly, and we share a lot of similar thoughts and opinions on certain matters. He's pretty easy to talk to as well, and I admire the content that he makes; they are actually pretty detailed if you move past the poor tables and formatting (or lack thereof). I hope that we can continue on good terms, and honestly there isn't that much to say other than that. So let's press on. I'll be completely honest here; is legitimately one of the greatest people I have ever known. Super nice, super friendly, super intelligent, what is not to love? He has the best artstyle of anyone here imo, and its super-cute on the characters he makes (a few examples I can come up with are Strika, Quetz, and Phorine), and I cannot think of any of his games that I did not like. I have said this before, but while it was Ziegs' games that convinced me to join, yours convinced me to stay. He's also served as more or less a mentor or older brother to me, always there to help me out on game design among other things. Plus... he's just so relaxing to talk to. No matter what I always feel less and less stressed about whatever issue I have by just talking to him. You're a huge inspiration to me and I have a huge amount of respect for you Pyro, and I hope I make it clear to let you know there's nothing you can do to change that. The most recent addition to my circle of friends is . There's not a lot I can say about him tbh, as we've only just started bonding, but he makes some great games and I certainly hope this relationship can prosper. I also feel a little guilty about not befriending him earlier; good games, fun to talk too, super-wise, how the fuck have we not been friends before now??? Last but not least we have . She's another close friend of mine and is super fun to talk with. Like Pyro, I really respect her and everything she has done, considering everything she has been through. We also have a lot of similar opinions on certain matters, and even when we don't I respect her differing opinions. In addition, I've sort of become her go-to guy whenever she's having some personal issues; I've helped her through them a time or two. I hope that we can continue to be friends even longer. One other thing that I need to bring up is that I really respect her relationship with . Considering everything you two have been through, you deserve each other, and I'm happy you got together and hope that love can prosper. A few other users to mention: * gets the "nicest user on the site" award. * is someone I wish I could talk with more; he's a nice guy with some good content. * has some of the best writing I've seen, and as mentioned she deserves Ath. * is one of the users who inspired me to game quality games on here (some would say he inspired me TOO much). Despite his self-depricating humor they are legitimately good games. * is another pretty cool user. * is another user I wish I could talk to more; we appear to share similar likings. I'd like to thank all of you for making this year infinitely better. Had I not returned a year before today, I dunno where I'd be. So, here's to my first year of being an active user on here, and many more years to come!